


You are worth it

by mrsblacktorn



Series: Post City of Heavenly Fire [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsblacktorn/pseuds/mrsblacktorn
Summary: Magnus comforts Alec after a nightmare induced after the events of City of Heavenly Fire. This prompts a very much needed talk.This fic is a continuation of my other fic called "We are better together" but it can be read on its own.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Post City of Heavenly Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	You are worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of "We are better together" As I said, it can be read on its own, but I would recommend reading the other one first it you want some context. Please let me know what you think! I have been really enjoying writing these fics. Enjoy! :)

_Turning corner after corner, Alec just kept going, even as he was running out of breath. As a Shadowhunter, he was used to endure a lot, so the fact that he was breathless was an statement to how long he had been going in circles, because that is just what it felt like. Still, he had to keep going, because there was that voice, that he knew and loved so well, calling for him. Calling for help. Alec would keep running until his feet bleed if that meant that he could stop Magnus from the obvious pain that he was in. His voice was pure agony, and the way he said Alec's name, was far from the warm and loving way it was usually said. Alec suddenly stopped in his tracks as his vision turned red. All he could see now was red, as agony overtook him, the pain searing through him like a demon's claw..._

Alec sat up with a gasp, struggling to breathe, and with a sheen of cold sweat covering his shivering body. He blinked slowly as he gathered his surroundings, which were familiar to him even if it was dark and it had been a long time since he had slept in this place. He tried unsuccessfully to calm his breath and the shaking of his hands, just as he felt warm, soft hands caressing his back and arm.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered in a groggy voice “Are you alright, darling?”

Alec felt his heart shatter at hearing that pet name, said with such love and concern. He faintly remembered his dream, and the piercing pain of thinking that he had lost Magnus forever. The combination of those things resulted in a broken sob to escape his lips.

“Oh, Alec” Magnus, now more awake, said as he gathered the Shadowhunter in his arms. He knew that all the events that they had gone through were bound to leave consequences, because no matter how much angel and demon blood they carried, they were still human. Still, it saddened him to see the effects of those traumatic events reflected in his boyfriend, someone who deserved everything but that.

Alec sobbed quietly as Magnus held him. By the Angel, was he happy to be back in those arms, the place where he belonged, the place where he always wanted to be. He felt his breathing settle down, and the shaking of his hands receded and he caressed the soft skin of Magnus' back.  
“Do you want to talk about it, my love? You don't have to, if you don't want to” Magnus whispered to him as he ran his fingers through Alec's dark locks. Alec smiled a little at the other pet name that Magnus usually called him, quite relieved to hear it from his lips again, but sighed as he thought of what had caused his distress, and squeezed Magnus closer. He longed for a time where this didn't haunt him, where he didn't feel wary around Magnus, because he didn't quite believe that they were both alive and back together.

“I...” Alec started, but didn't continue. He didn't even know how to begin, nor he did want to bring back those feelings. He felt those fingers that he loved so much cup his face, in order to look at him in the eyes. He felt his breath falter again as he looked at Magnus' gorgeous cat eyes, which were shining even in the dark. He lost his train of thought as he stared at those eyes. 

Magnus smiled softly at Alec's expression, knowing very well what had caught his attention. In his long life, no one had appreciated and admired his eyes quite like Alec had. But again, no one in his life had been to him anything near close to what Alec meant, so he wasn't surprised.

“How about some tea, hm?” Magnus suggested as he started getting up, pulling Alec with him in the process. He didn't even bother to put on his robe, as he took Alec's hand, to go to the kitchen.  
He sat Alec down as he started to make them some tea. He could have summoned two cups of tea with a flick of his wrist, but he had learned from Alec that making things from scratch, especially for a loved one, was a lovely and thoughtful gesture.

Alec was perfectly conscious of this as he watched Magnus boil the water, and the thought put a lovesick smile in his face. He couldn't resist getting up and going up to Magnus, and he circled his waist with his arms, as he nuzzled the back of his neck, leaving soft kisses in the gorgeous, golden skin.

Magnus couldn't fight the smile spreading through his face as he leaned into the touch. God, did it feel good to smile again, after so many days of agony. He turned around and cupped Alec's face as he pulled him into a kiss, slow and deep, pouring all of his emotions into it. Alec hummed as he squeezed his waist. 

Before it could escalate any further, Magnus finished the tea, and grabbing the two cups, led them both back to bed, so they could be warm and cuddled up as they drank the hot tea. He kissed Alec's temple as he handed him his mug, and watched him as he slowly sipped his drink. Alec's hair was mussed, his eyed bloodshot and tear tracks in his face. He looked so vulnerable and small, that Magnus' heart clenched. He wished with all his might to take Alec's pain away from him. Some of that pain caused by him, he thought with a wince. Pushing that thought away, he started to drink his own tea. Alec snuggled up to his side, leaning his head in his shoulder.

“I can't remember the last time I had a nightmare” Alec said suddenly. Magnus stopped drinking and looked at him, but Alec's seemed to be miles away. “Izzy and I used to comfort each other through them. And then Jace too, when he came into our lives.” He added with a loving smile. 

“What did you do?” Magnus asked in a whisper, in order to not break the mood.

“We would all get into one bed, and stay up telling each other stories to distract us. Jace had a especially good imagination. Still does, I think” Alec looked at Magnus now. “I like the idea of making tea too. This actually tastes really good” He smiled gratefully.

Magnus caressed his hair fondly. It was in moments like this where he thought about how truly young and innocent Alec was, being fascinated by the flavor of tea. Magnus truly loved the way Alec made him appreciate the little things in life.

“Magnus, I...” Alec started, and he felt his mouth go dry when he thought about what he was about to say. “I know that this is probably not the best moment to say it, but I think that I haven't told you properly. I am very sorry, Magnus” He gulped and forced himself to continue before he could overthink or Magnus would interrupt him. “I feel terrible for what I did, and me being young and inexperienced doesn't justify it. I lied to you, and went behind your back. I don't know what was going through my head, but I want you to know that I didn't truly intend to cut your life short or harm you in any way. I wouldn't do that to you.”

Magnus reached out to put his mug down, as he assimilated Alec's words and thought of what to say next. Alec sounded so full of regret and sadness, that Magnus' heart shattered once again, for what it feel like the millionth time that day. 

“Alec... I understand.” Magnus sighed. “I mean... I shouldn't have been surprised that Camille manipulated you. That is her specialty, after all.” He said with a dry laugh. “And also, it's not like I was giving you any answers”

“That still doesn't justify it.” Alec insisted with a frown. “I should have known that her intentions weren't good. I feel so stupid for trusting her.” Alec finished as he bowed his head down.

Magnus felt his eyes tear up as he saw his Alexander so defeated. Not for the first time, he deeply regretted breaking up with him so abruptly. They both had been reckless and impulsive. “Alec...” he said as he tilted Alec's head up, until they were looking at each other's eyes, Alec's eyes tearful too and a little hesitant. “You're not stupid. She just offered you the answers that you were looking for, and that I was denying you. I understand why you did it. And I am truly sorry for reacting so harshly when I found out. And for keeping secrets from you. I guess I was terrified that you would find something that you wouldn't like”

“Magnus, why don't you let me be the judge of that?” Alec said suddenly. “Do you think that I would run away if I found out about things you have done or people that you have been with? I understand that when I first met Camille and learned that she was your ex, I didn't... react very maturely either.” Alec said with a flush to his cheeks. “But I understand now that that doesn't matter. Everything that you have done in your life has made you the person you're today. The person that I love more than anything, and I wouldn't change anything about that”

Magnus stared at him in awe. No one had ever said anything like that to him, and it was a little overwhelming to say the least. He couldn't resist grabbing him and kissing him like his life depended on it. Pulling back, Alec whispered “No more secrets?”

Magnus smiled lightly “No more secrets.”

“Do you think that... that you could forgive me?” Alec asked with a uncertain smile, avoiding meeting his eyes.

“Only if you can forgive me too” replied Magnus, softly touching his cheek.

Alec smiled and kissed him again, wanting to put this behind them as quickly as possible. Before he could deepen the kiss, Magnus pulled back and murmured. “I am still immortal, though” 

“Well...” Alec said with a resigned smile. “There is nothing that we can do about that. I want to give you all my time, however long that is, if you will have me.” Alec smiled. “We will figure it out”

Magnus reciprocated that smile, because of course they will. Together, that is. They were always better together. Magnus knew that being immortal didn't mean being invincible, and Alec could lose him too. But that was a conversation for another day, not for three in the morning. 

They started kissing again, and as they settle back in their bedsheets, Magnus had the sudden urge to ask Alec something very important. He was a little scared, but since they had promised not to keep more secrets, and since they had been pouring their hearts out to each other, he decided to just go for it. 

“Alec” he managed between kisses. “Alec” he repeated as Alec was kissing his neck while running his fingers through his hair. “There's something I want to ask you”

Alec stopped and looked back at him, expectant. With a loving smile, Magnus took hold of his hand and interlocked their fingers. “How would you feel about... moving in with me? Oficially?”

Alec gaped at him. Out of all the questions that were running though his head, he had never imagined Magnus asking him that. Not so soon, not at three in the morning, and definitely not after he had a breakdown after a nightmare.

As Alec didn't reply, Magnus got a little nervous. “I mean, I understand that this might be too soon, but... I want to spend as much time with you as I can, and I thought that maybe you'd..”

He couldn't finish the sentence as he was kissed once again. It was an exaggeration to call it a kiss though, since Alec was smiling so hard he could barely kiss him. “Yes. Absolutely yes. By the Angel, Magnus, yes” And the way his whole face lit up was all the answer Magnus needed. 

“Oh, good.” Magnus sighed, relieved that Alec was so enthusiastic. Hugging Alec to his chest and they both laughed in delight, he thought about waking up everyday to those gorgeous blue eyes, to that deliciously mussed raven hair, and to that adorable sleepy face, and in that moment Magnus couldn't have been more grateful that his was his life.


End file.
